


Hostage

by MissZayla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Emma Frost, BAMF Moira, BAMF Raven, BAMF Women, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Concentration Camps, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik-centric, Hostage Situations, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jewish Erik Lehnsherr, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Not X-Men: First Class Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Erik Lehnsherr, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Self-Esteem Issues, Smitten Erik Lehnsherr, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Erik doesn't believe in miracles, he never did. Until he met Charles he thought he was doomed to live out his life alone. Charles saved him from the dark, and know it's time for Erik to finally save him. Of course, it never is that simple...nothing with Erik is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is severely traumatized in this fic, his choices are not my own. I am not trying to 'sugar-coat' his condition. Please be wary of the tags as Erik's situation is NOT to be taken lightly.  
> The first chapter is slow as it explains the plot for the story. But you do have to read it.

***

**August 6th, 1944**

_Three days. That's how long Erik had been stuck in this glass cage, watching guards walk in and out of Shaw's office. He found a small corner of the room where Shaw couldn't see him, so that's where he'd sit. Day in, day out. Curled up in a small ball and whispering prayers to God (if he existed because Erik was seriously doubting his existence right now), his uniform was crumpled and dirty, dried mud and blood stuck to the stripped clothes, almost mocking him._

_He hadn't eaten since he got here, his stomach growled with every movement he made. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and hooked his chin on his arms. He huffed quietly and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't sleep, every time he tried, he heard his mother's words and then the gunshot. It was hard to think that a week ago his mother, father and sister were perfectly fine, right now, he and his sister would have probably been playing in the streets with the other Jewish children._

_Before this whole mess started, Erik had a lot of friends, some Jewish and some not. When Hitler came into power he found that most of his non-Jewish friends avoided him, and then shortly after, everyone avoided him and his family. He could never forget when his sister had cried in his lap after her best friend Lara had said she couldn't play with her anymore because she was Jewish and she was Aryan. It just wasn't allowed she had said._

_Erik was only nine years old, he didn't understand why his father was fired from his job or why he and his sister couldn't go to school anymore. That was five years ago, it was much worse now. Jewish people were being hunted and thrown into camps. He and his family had tried to hide away, but eventually like the others, they were found and dragged here. His father was the first to die, he had tried to fight back Shaw had told him, he was shot almost instantly. His sister on the other hand, she was quiet, followed orders and was submissive. Unfortunately, she didn't have gifts like Erik did, so Shaw had her murdered._

_Erik blamed himself for his sister's death, she had died because Erik was different. A mutant. He hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye. He and his sister were extremely close. They weren't far in age, she was two years older than him. They would make up games and act them out in their garden. For Erik's seventh birthday, his father built him and his sister a tree house. It became the most precious thing they had owned. They would play in the house for hours, only coming down when their mother would scold them for not doing their homework._

_His sister was his best friend, and now she was gone. Erik had nothing else to live for, he didn't know why Shaw hadn't killed him yet. Erik was a difficult child, he never listened to the orders he was given and mostly ignored Shaw when he asked Erik a question. Erik made it purposely difficult to control him, he wanted to see how far he could push Shaw before he snapped._

_He wouldn't say the words aloud, but he just wanted Shaw to kill him. He wanted Shaw to snap and lash out. He wanted to see his family again. But, nothing is easy in this world. Instead, he lied on the cold concrete floor in his glass cage. Crying to himself as he remembered that it was his sister's birthday. She would've been sixteen. Erik lifted his head from the floor and looked down at himself._

_He had gotten skinnier in the three days he had been captive in this room. His wrists were bony and his legs lanky. Bruises littered his arms, from his palms to his shoulders. There was a small cut on his forehead, it stung every time Erik moved too fast. Slowly, he picked himself up off the floor, hissing slightly at the strain in his arms. He leaned against the blank white wall of the cell and breathed out slowly. It would help with the pain, as his mother would say._

_His head snapped up when he heard a tap on the glass, he huffed and stood up on his shaking legs to look over the tall metal table in the room. On the other side of the glass, was Shaw. He was carrying a plastic tray of food and he held it up suggestively to Erik. Erik's brow furrowed in confusion, his head cocked to the side, a habit he had since childhood. Shaw scoffed and pulled out a bunch of keys, rolling his eyes he inserted one of the keys in the door and pulled it open roughly._

_Erik jumped back as he saw the man enter the room, he closed the door softly behind him and placed the tray of food on top of the metal table. He clasped his fingers together and bent down so that he was eye level to Erik. "Hello Erik." He said, he flashed a smile at the young boy but Erik knew that smile had something sinister behind it. "Let's try something different today, ja?" The man lifted himself up with a grunt and produced a small handgun. Erik flinched back._

_"Oh no, no, no! It isn't loaded my boy." Shaw picked up the gun and showed it to Erik, he was right, it was empty. He placed it back onto the table and wiped his hands on a small handkerchief. "Now, I want you to crush this gun. Break it, and you can have this." He gestured to the plate of food. Erik looked at the tray and back at the gun, he narrowed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. If he concentrated enough, surely he could move with without having to get angry._

_He tried for the span of three minutes. Shaw shook his head in disappointment before tucking the gun back into his pocket and picking up the tray. "I guess you will be hungry for another day..." He said quietly. "I will be back in an hour my boy. I guess you will need a little...persuading, ja?" Shaw moved slowly out of the room, the door slammed loudly behind him._ _Erik slid down into a sitting position and sobbed into his hands, he didn't know if he could survive this torture any longer._

_Across the globe, a child by the name of Charles Xavier, was finally understanding what the voices in his head were. And the loudest voice was that of Erik Lehnsherr. Who screamed for someone to come and save him._

* * *

**February 7th, 1962.**

Sleep wasn't Erik's strong suit. In fact, it never really was. When he was younger, he'd sneak out with his sister to play in the tree house all night, and nine out of ten times they were caught and dragged back into bed. He usually lied awake all night, with a flashlight and a book, he liked to read about World War II. But most importantly, he liked to skim the books and point out any mistakes made while talking about the Concentration Camps. 

Nights like these, sleep was much easier. Because on nights like these, he had Charles. Charles with his adorably dorky sweaters and his bad habit of not eating anything but candy. But they were two of the many reasons why Erik was in love with this man. He looked down at the man in question and smiled to himself, even in sleep Charles was perfect. 

Erik thought he would always be alone, destined to live out his life isolated from civilization. He was different, and no one liked that. He thought he was the only mutant in this world, the only one with these magnificent powers that manifested when he was fourteen. That's what Shaw had told him every day he had spent in that glass cage, just like an animal in a zoo. 

"You're thinking too much love..." Charles mumbled, swatting lightly at Erik's arm, Erik chuckled and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, pressing a kiss at his temple. "Sorry schatz. Just got a lot on my mind. Go back to sleep." He knew Charles wouldn't listen, he was as stubborn as Erik himself. The telepath just shook his head and rubbed at his eyes like a small child. "What..." He broke off his sentence to yawn, before smacking his lips together. "What time is it...?"

"Um...a-around five I think? Not too sure..." Erik flickered on the lamp by his bedside to check the small wooden clock in the corner of his room, he was right, it was just past five. This meant he and Charles had to be up and about in an hour if they wanted to train the children...or rather, Charles would train the children while Erik whined about the new suits McCoy was currently making (because yellow was an ugly color Charles!). 

Charles groaned and moved closer to Erik, resting his head right above the older man's heart. Erik wrapped his arm around Charles and hugged him closer. Charles giggled to himself and buried his head in Erik's neck. "Seriously, stop thinking. I can't sleep when you do that." He said softly, reaching out to smooth back Erik's hair from his face. Erik rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So you expect me to just sit in silence for an hour? Charles I can barely do that for a minute." 

"Mm..." Charles nodded in reply and turned on his side to face away from Erik. "Wake me up in an hour or something..." He said, and moments after, he was snoring lightly.

Erik smiled to himself again, Shaw could rip him apart, take everything away from him, but he could never take this moment, or this man away from Erik’s mind. 

Right?

* * *

**February 8th, 1962.**

”Let’s try this again. Sean, your voice is a muscle, which means you can control it as easy as you can walk. I want you to scream as loud as you can and try and break that glass okay? Don’t hold back.” Sean turned towards both Charles and Moira before looking at the four panes of glass. “Uh...you might wanna try to cover your ears...”

”Oh yes of course!” Charles pulled out two earplugs from his pocket, he handed two to Moira with a small nod, before plugging them in his ears. He looked over at Sean and raised his hands in a thumbs-up gesture, Sean nodded in reply and cracked his neck. He opened his mouth and within seconds, the glass shattered. Charles chuckled in excitement and clapped his hands together, he removed the plugs from his ears and patted Sean on the shoulder. "You did it. How did it feel?" 

Sean shrugged and traced a pattern with his shoe into the mud. "O-Okay I guess? My throat feels a little sore..." He scratched his chin to prove his point. Charles nodded and passed Sean a bottle of water that he had stashed in his duffel bag. "Understandable. Giving that you haven't stretched your mutation as much as you should have. I want you to practice okay? Keep it up and we'll try flying soon."

"I-I'm sorry...try what?! Flying?! A-Are you...are you  _serious?!"_

"I'm not joking Sean. Frankly, it's quite the opposite. If you maybe...scream loud enough...those sonic waves could raise you into the air and allow you to fly. As I pointed out, it might not be true but it doesn't help if we don't try. Train some more then we'll talk."

Sean didn't look entirely convinced, but he still made use of Charles' orders, he started to run back to the mansion in search of more glass panes. When he was out of sight, Moira cleared her throat to grab Charles' attention. "Charles? Are you sure this'll work? I mean...you've seen what Shaw can do..." She said hesitantly, staring at the ground like a scolded child. Charles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We can only hope Moira...the threat of Shaw is getting to Erik, and I don't think I'll be able to ignore it for long..." 

"Wait, what do you mean its getting to him?"

"He...he's been having these...nightmares. But he's projecting them to me while he's sleeping. I don't think he realizes he's doing it, but I can...I can  _see_ what he went through, I can feel his pain. And I can't...I can't deal with it! Its _hurting_ him!" He shouted, waving his arms around in anger, Moira looked at him with frightened eyes. "C-Charles...you need to calm down..." 

"I can't Moira!" He was scared. Scared of losing Erik. Scared of what Shaw might do to Erik if they find him. Moira gave Charles a stern look before slapping him across the face in anger, the stinging pain help him calm down. "You  _need_ to calm yourself. It will not help Erik's situation if you're like this! He traumatized and you'll scare him more!" 

Charles could understand that. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. When the anger passed, he straightened out his jacket and cleared his throat. "I think I...I lost myself a little. Forgive me for that Moira." The woman just shrugged and tapped her foot. "I need to go update the CIA on the Shaw situation. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Charles."

"Goodbye Moira."

***

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This DOES NOT follow the plot of X-Men: First Class. Just keep that in mind.

***

**June 19th, 1962**

Erik sighed and raised his arm slightly, the coin floated above his palm, following his movements with precision. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed out a shaky, heavy breath. His forehead was damp with sweat, and his muscles quivered after being held in the same position for the total of two hours. Erik's lunch stayed on the small wooden dining table behind him, cold and untouched. He didn't eat while he trained, it helped with his concentration if he felt as though he was back in that room. With it's white walls and preteen floors. He faced the window, watching the other mutants play in the garden with a stick they found. 

Raven, Charles' sister as he learned, wasn't much of a game-player, so she and Hank were currently lying on the grass and staring at the sky, pointing out the clouds. Erik scoffed and averted his gaze, watching couples like them put a bad taste in his mouth. Instead, he focused on getting to the area between rage and serenity. He found that Charles' voice helped him get there. 

_There's so much more to you that you know, not just pain, and anger. There's good too...I've felt it._

_Erik, you're not alone..._

_I'm starting to think I rather spent my time up here with you._

Erik closed his eyes tightly, and steadied his arm, moving it towards the metal television in the corner. It started to float in his direction, following his hand as it waved around the room. He placed it by his side, along with a couple desk chairs he had stuck magnets to. 

A knock sounded at the door and Erik raised his head, smiling at he saw Charles leaning against the door frame. "Charles. I thought you and Hank were testing the new model of Cerebro today?" Erik asked softly. Charles shrugged and crossed his arms as he stepped further into the room, trying to avoid tripping on the metal objects surrounding Erik, who was sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "We were. He needed to go back to the lab to try out another version of that serum for he and Raven." 

"Personally, I don't agree with them both hiding their mutations. They're perfect as they are and they should embrace it." Erik said sternly, Charles smiled and nodded at his friend before sitting opposite him on the carpet. Almost instantly, Erik reached for Charles' hand, and squeezed it gently. "I believed that once...I still believe that, but if Raven is happy...then I won't disturb that." Charles whispered, shifting so that he could rest his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik reached out and used his free hand to massage Charles' temple, which was bound to be sore after the work he had done in Cerebro. 

"Thank you, my friend..."

"Oh come on Charles, we both know we past friends quite some time ago." Charles hummed in agreement, Erik smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You should get some rest schatz. We have work to be done in Russia tomorrow."

"Will you be joining me?" Charles replied with a small smirk, lifting his head off of Erik and instead, hooked his chin on Erik's shoulder. "No, not yet. I still have some...practicing to do. I've been waiting for this day my entire life...I don't want to waste it." Charles frowned and kissed Erik's cheek lightly. "Alright. Just don't overwork yourself..."

"I'll try not to, Goodnight Charles." 

"Goodnight Erik." 

***

**June 20th, 1962.**

They were on a plane, heading to Russia, heading to where Shaw was. Erik couldn't contain his excitement, he was pretty sure Charles could feel it from across the cabin. Erik smiled to himself as the coin danced around his palm, after all this time...the moment finally came. The moment where he would get his revenge on Shaw, the moment where he could avenge his old family, and protect his new one. 

He swore to himself that he wouldn't let the same thing that happened to his old family happen to his new family. Erik would  _die_ before he let anyone get hurt. Especially Charles...he wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to Charles. To ease his mind, he let his powers drift, over the plane and under. He felt every piece of metal in the room. The metal on Moira's dog tags, on Alex's suit, and on Charles' bracelet, which he instructed Charles to wear every time they were going on a mission. 

Charles looked up when he felt the vibrations on his wrist, which meant Erik was reaching out to him. His eyes instantly drifted to him, Charles smiled at the older man and watched as a silver coin floated above Erik's open palm, before dropping itself in the front pocket of his shirt. Charles was astonished, he had never seen a mutation as powerful as Erik's.

_Remarkable._

He sent to Erik through the telepathic bond they had acquired over the months of knowing each other. Charles liked to established bonds like these with people he felt the most comfortable around; like Raven. Their bond started when Charles was fourteen and Raven, eleven.

Erik smiled in reply, he could almost keen at the praise. But before he could reply to Charles, Moira came through the door towards the cockpit. "Right team, we'll be landing in around ten minutes. Get your..." She gestured to all of the mutants on the plane, "Things ready." Erik rolled his eyes, humans did not understand the mutant race, and he feared that they never would. 

_Calm down Erik, I can sense your anger all around this plane..._

Erik sucked in a deep breath and nodded, from his place across the plane, Charles smiled and stood up. "Shaw will be arriving in around...thirty minutes. That means we'll only have twenty minutes to get ourselves set up. This is a quick in-and-out type mission. We get what we need, and then we get the hell out of here. Yes?" There was a chorus of monotone voices saying 'yes professor' before the rest of the team stood up. "Does everyone know where they are going?" Moira asked, turning to Charles, Erik could hear Charles curse in the bond and both Erik and Raven chuckled, as they were both connected to the telepath. 

"Yes...right. Erik, myself, Moira and Raven will follow Shaw once he arrives, we need to find him at a point where his guard is let down. Alex, Sean, I want you to disarm any guards on sight. Hank, I want you to stay on the plane in case we need a quick exit." Everyone nodded in reply as they started busying around the plane, getting everything they needed. 

Erik stopped for a moment, and his stomach dropped. He had a sense of dread, like something was going to happen...but he swore to himself, he would do  _anything_ to protect his family. 

But of course, that still wasn't enough to stop what happened...and Erik would always blame himself. 

***

"We have to split up...it's the only way to cover the entire building. Shaw is only here for a limited time. Moira and Raven take the left side of the base, me and Erik will take right. Raven, contact me through the bond if you find him. Then send me your location and I'll be right there." Raven nodded and pulled Moira down the corridor, Charles watched them both until they were out of sight. 

"Will they be okay?" Erik asked softly, Charles just shrugged and turned on his foot, stalking down the corridor. "Raven and Moira can handle themselves, they both know what to do if they get into trouble. But I do have to tell you something, love." 

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot feel Shaw in the building. I can feel a mind...but it isn't his, it belongs to Emma Frost. The other telepath and she's-"

"Shaw's right hand woman. She could lead us to Shaw. We need to find her." Charles sighed and nodded in reply, he pressed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes in concentration. "She seems to be seducing someone. Just down the corridor, third door on your right." Erik scoffed and rubbed at his face. "Typical Emma. Always seducing someone, you know, she once tried to seduce me."

"And how'd that work out?" 

"She said it was the first time her seduction skills failed her." Charles let out a small chuckle, and before long, they arrived at the door. "This is what you've been waiting for Erik. Would you like to go in alone?" Erik shook his head and grasped Charles' hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "I want you there with me...you helped me get here Charles. Without you I'd be chasing dead ends somewhere in Switzerland."

"Alright then, after you."

 Erik sucked in a breath and pulled the door open, letting it slam against the wall with a loud bang. Instantly, Emma jumped up and covered herself with her diamond form. She tilted her head at Charles and Erik before a sinister smile made its way onto her face. "So...you're Charles Xavier, I must say, I expected better from the most powerful telepath in the world." She said, advancing on the other two mutants, who were currently staring at the man on the bed who was thrusting and running his hands over nothing. 

She stepped forward again, her gaze was locked on Charles. Erik growled and put his arm out, keeping Charles behind him, Emma chuckled to herself and crept into a small corner of Erik's mind. 

**Honey, step out of the way...he was the one I came for, not you.**

"You are not taking him. You will  _never_ take him, not while I'm alive." Erik's voice was aggressive, and cut through the air like sharp knifes. Emma didn't seem to be scared, she just rolled her eyes and gestured at something behind Erik. 

And that's when he smelt it, smoke and sulfur, the two smells a teleporter creates when they travel. Erik turned slowly, and his eyes widened. A man was holding onto Charles' arm and covering his mouth, his skin was red and he looked awfully like the devil. Charles screamed something that sounded like Erik's name, before he, and the teleporter, disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

Erik did the only thing he could do, he screamed, loud enough to alert Raven and Moira, and loud enough to alert the man on the bed, who blinked and looked around the room. "You took him." Erik gritted out. "You took Charles!" His voice raised more in volume, and this time Emma jumped back in fright. 

"You'll pay for messing with my family." 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Erik's sister's name is not revealed as Erik still hadn't come to terms with her death, just like his mother's and father's.  
> Translations:  
> ja: yes  
> schatz: sweetheart  
> 


End file.
